


Supply Run

by DigitalMeowMix



Category: Firefly
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Graphics, Lists, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/pseuds/DigitalMeowMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shopping list of the Serenity crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Firefly is one of those canons that I love deep in my soul, so I was very nervous about my assignment, and I worried that I couldn't do justice to it in writing, so I decided to give my recipient something different then my usual, therefore I present my first graphic piece! I don't know any photoshop and I can't draw other than stick figures, so I thought an epistolary piece would be fun as I enjoy the format and it fits the dirty and imperfect "lived in' nature of the show. Spot all the show references! The stamp on the top says Serenity, and the stamp on the bottom says keep flying. Thanks to Google translate and an online Chinese stamp maker.A Guo Guo is ant cricket kept in a cage like the cute one in Mulan and is a traditional Chinese toy/pet for good luck. The Chinese in Mal's section says jackass 
> 
> The font used for this piece are
> 
> Kaylee : Eliza Jane  
> Simon : KG Neatly Printed  
> River : You Murderer BB  
> Jayne : Chicken Scratch  
> Wash : Grilled Cheese BTN  
> Inara : Jane Austen  
> Zoe : Tahoma  
> Mal : Domestic Manners  
> Book: Constantia


End file.
